Love Come In All Shapes And Sizes
by Rosalind1997
Summary: my take on what happened after that scene with Nikki and Lorraine and it carry's on into the new term also include Kacey and Zoey on their relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

When I walked out of Michael's office I felt so stupid for letting my guard down thinking she felt the same way I felt. I headed down to the PRU to collect the left over marking I had to do, as I came out of the PRU I was stood facing Lorraine who had came out of no wear. We wear stood face to face with a lingering silence between the two of us like sore thumbs, so she stared the topic of conversation with an almighty "erm" so I decided to apologise for my stupidity from earlier "sorry about before I was being stupid". I could not look Lorraine straight in the eyes so for about 5 minuets I was staring at the floor waiting for her to reply but she still stayed silent.

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

After Nikki had said that she was sorry I was beginning to think she was about to run away, I had to stop her doing anything so I kissed her in hope that she would look at me instead of staring at the floor. When I pulled away I said "we have a meeting about next term" I then took a deep breath and continued talking "sorry I got carried away for a moment… Nikki?" I said wanting for her to confirm she was listening to me "yeah" she said sounding worried about what I was about to say next "Is that offer of a drink tonight still open" I says pleading, that she would say yes so I didn't sound pathetic. "yes why are you going to accompany me making shore I don't get to drunk" she says perking up at the sound of going for a drink I could tell she was looking at my lips so I say to her "I might just do that, meet me at the pub and one last thing stop looking at my lips and just kiss me already" I regret saying that sounding cockily confident for a second.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

I blushed bright beetroot red after Lorraine said that and she started to laugh at my expense so I say "that would be great and next time I bend down to pick up some papers of the floor try not to make it so obvious that your looking down my top" Lorraine stared to go red so I just lent in and kissed her to take away any previous doubts we both had. "we have a meeting about next term to go to" I say and we both head of in the direction of the staffroom holding hands, as soon and we rounded the corner to the staff room we both let go of each others hands knowing what the consequences would be if we walked hand in hand into the staffroom, heads would turn to face us with a questioning look. So we entered about 30 seconds after each other so that it did not look suspicious.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

When I went to look for Nikki I saw herself and Lorraine having a make out session in front of the PRU. I didn't know weather I should tell them they where late for the meeting or just leave them alone because that was the happiest I had seen the two of them in a long time. I ended up turning back around to the staffroom where I had previously been.

sorry it's short first story i have done let me know if you like it if so i will continue writing


	2. Chapter 2

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I had returned to the staffroom, Nikki and Lorraine came in shortly after me both looking pleased with them self's. I still didn't know weather or not to tell them that I had seen them together.

The meeting went on s normal nothing exciting happened, as I left the schools ground I could see Kacey and Zoey walking home late after detention for misbehaving in history with Audrey. I also saw Nikki jump into Lorraine's car then pass me down the hill. So after a long day at school with many troublesome children I decided to go to the pub with the rest of the gang.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

After the meeting about next term, I and Lorraine headed of to the pub for a drink. At the pub/bar we could see the usual Waterloo Road staff so we tried to sneak past them but Tom saw us and called us over "Hey Nikki, Lorraine come sit with us" after Tom was finished every body stared at us confused as to why we were trying to sneak past them. So Audrey being… well Audrey asked "what were you two doing" dryly trying to get some information out of us. To add to that Tom asked us to go out side with him.

"Can I have a word outside with you two please?"

"Sure" I say not wanting any more questions flying at me from a drunken Christine or any from Audrey.

We all walked outside, Lorraine looked at me confused so I gave her a reassuring look back.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I had enough keeping it to myself so I had to tell them.

"Can I have a word outside with you two please?" I said hoping they would say yes

All Nikki said was "sure" but she didn't sound confident saying this as we walked out of the pub into the car park

We were all stood still staring at each other waiting for someone to start talking. So I started with "I saw!" thinking they knew what I would be talking about. But they just looked at me confused as to what I was talking about.

"What are you on about Tom" was all Nikki said

So I had to explain what I was no about then, great I thought that this conversation would be a quick one but no. "What I mean is I saw you two outside the PRU having a make out session" Nikki and Lorraine just started to blush so madly I found it amusing and started to laugh saying " it's okay I just wanted to say, I won't tell anyone with out permission"

Nikki and Lorraine just looked at me and said "thanks" in unison

I also never knew Nikki or Lorraine were lesbians, or were they bisexual I had to find out now while we were on the subject so I just go ahead and ask them "I didn't know you two were lesbians!"

Lorraine is quick to point out that she is bisexual "actually I am bi"

Nikki didn't say anything so I had to ask here directly "so Nikki what are you then"

Nikki replied "lesbian" very bluntly

I started to wonder why she had never told me this before then I also wondered if it was anything to do with why she came out of the army but never asked because then I would be pushing my luck so instead I said say "we should go inside before anyone suspects anything". After that we went back inside and never said another word about it and just had a drink then everyone started leaving, as I suspected the two women went home together. I was the last one to leave and went straight home after the eventful day I had.

I planed the next two weeks off sleeping in.

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

After are talk with tom and having a drink I asked Nikki if she wanted to stay at mine because it was getting late and she had had too much to drink.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

Lorraine invited me around to her place so I had no choice but to go with her and what happened after that was history


	3. Chapter 3

**New Term**

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

It's a new term and another new start for some pupils after last term. My self and Lorraine move in together over the half term, at her place by the seaside. We got up early for the new term and headed to the school in my truck. That morning Larraine told Michael I was the new deputy head.

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

After I told Michael the news he didn't seam pleased that I had chosen a deputy head without his approval. But I wasn't too bothered because he even said before that he would have chose Nikki anyway. I was on my way to talk to Nikki when I remembered that she had the PRU pupils outside doing laps of the playground for their daily exercise, so instead of heading straight back to my office after going the loo, I decided I would watch from the window above as the children were moaning about having to run laps, but I was mainly focusing on Nikki wearing a tight fitting T-shirt and spandex pants, but suddenly my attention was taken away when Barry starts hitting Kacey in the back of the head by flicking his fingers behind her ears.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

We had been sent outside to run laps of the playground when Barry started flicking the backs of my ears "Barry stop it" was all I said, but he didn't stop so I said "If you don't stop it you will know about it" warning him, he just discarded what I said. "What will you do Lezzer, Freak!".

Everybody started to laugh ands I just stood still staring Barry right in the eye, when he tried to flick the back of my ear again I swung my fist to his face and he fell to the floor with a big crack and then blood started dripping down the back of his head. To make things worse it was now break time and everyone came rushing out of their classrooms to see what all the commotion was about.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

Barry had been annoying Kacey all day, but I never in a million years would have thought Kacey was strong enough to make Barry fall over. "kacey cooler now" was all I could do. Then I had to take Barry to first aid where they patched him up and he was on his way back to the PRU with me, when Lorraine came running up to me. "I need to talk to you" was all she said before her eyes caught sight of Barry Barry and said "we need to talk later" all I said in replay was "okay" to keep it on a professional level, before continuing to walk back to the PRU.

That was an eventful day back and I still hadn't had a chance to talk to Lorraine.

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

The end of the academic school day seemed to pass quietly and I still hadn't had the chance to tell Nikki about my financial challenge with the school. So as soon as we got home I said "Can we have that talk now then if you're not doing anything" she replied with a simple "yeah sure we can talk" so I went straight for the sofa and jumped onto it with Nikki slowly following behind me.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about then" she was keen to know so before I told her what was on my mind I told her to "get comfy first" she didn't need telling twice that this would not be a happy conversation "So tell me what is on your mind then". I was hesitant to answer but I knew it couldn't be avoided so I just went ahead "Well I went to my solicitor and he said I need to cut back on spending for the school".

"So what I'm hearing then is that you don't have enough money to keep the school open much longer"

I couldn't deny the obvious "yes, basically"

"So what are _we _going to do then?" did she just say we as in she will be there with me.

"Cut back on spending as in less school trips".

"Well I will be there to help, you do know that right?" she was there with me it felt comforting to have someone to support me.

Later that night we ordered Chinese to eat in 'our house' that never gets old.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

After we had ate dinner I went over to the rack of DVDs and picked out 'Finding Nemo', but before I could even put it into the DVD player Lorraine had snuck up behind me ducked on all fours, so as I turned around and stepped forward I fell over her and banged my head against the corner of the sofa. Lorraine burst out laughing on her back grabbing her stomach in a laughing fit.

As Lorraine was still on the floor I decided to go into the kitchen and walk towards the freezer and take the ice try out putting a few ice cubes in palm of my hand before returning to the living room.

"Lorraine sweetheart, you best get up and run!"

"Why? What are you doing Babe?"

"You will find out soon"

As I said this I grabbed the back of Lorraine's baggie PG top and stuck the ice down the back of it. She started to jump around like a headless chicken and then looked at me and said "I will get you back for that" then she looked at me differently as if I had food around my mouth.

"What are you staring at?" I asked wondering what was about to happen.

"You have a black eye!"

"What!" I exclaimed in shock.

"How are you going to hide it when we go to work tomorrow"

"I don't know" I said not pleased with the outcome of our childish behaviour.

After about 10 minuets of laughing at each other, snogging and putting ice on my now black eye we sat down on the sofa and started to watch 'Finding Nemo' Lorraine soon fell asleep against my chest and so I lent my head down on her and fell asleep to.

**Kacey's P.O.V.**

After I got home I went straight to my room and got changed. Then after tea mum went and got my name legally changed to Robbie so overall the first day back of a new term was good for me. However Zoey wasn't there to share it with me. I was hoping she is in tomorrow so I and tell her that my name is now legally Robbie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

I woke up before Nikki, for the first time ever so I decided to go and get some ice for her eye to try make, the swelling go down. When I got back to the bedroom Nikki was awake "I was wondering were you had gone" she says rubbing her eyes to adjust to the bright sun light seeping through the bedroom curtains "I went to get ice for your eye" I started to walk over to the bed when I noticed the alarm clock "shit!" I shouted out "what's wrong" Nikki sounded worried so I reassured her "it's 7:30 we will be late if we don't get a move on". After that we jumped up got changed, grabbed a piece of toast and got in my Ferrari, then headed for Waterloo Road.

We arrived at school to a crowed of pupils making a circle around what looked like two or three pupils and an adult on the playground.

"What do you reckon is happening over there" I point out in front of me sitting still.

"Don't know but we best get out and stop what ever it is" Nikki says sitting across from me getting ready to move.

"Okay then lets get out there" I start opening my door and we both slide out of the car and go over to the crowed of shocked and mortified pupils.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

As soon as we approached the crowed of pupils there was a clear figure of a tall man who had the same facial features as Barry Barry. I swear I had seen him somewhere before.

Suddenly this man turned towards me "Nikki" all I was thinking was 'how did he know my name' then I remember. A few years back I went to see my father in Liverpool when he introduced me to his siblings, my Aunts and Uncles that I never knew existed until then and with one of my uncles named Sam was a boy around a similar age to myself 'that was how I knew him it all clicked into place like a puzzle'. I stood there frozen then said "Neil" trying my best to stay calm as I noticed that Dynasty and Barry had been hit.

All the pupils went silent and glared between Neil and I before Kacey spoke up and said "Do you know Miss Boston or something dad" I was shocked to here these word 'I should have known the surname.

"Yes Kace I know Nikki Boston" he replied coldly not taking his eyes off of me for a second, it made me feel unclean when he looked at me.

"How?" Kacey was know questioning me, all I thought was 'do we have to do this here in front of everyone'

"Can we do this somewhere private please?" this must have sound really dodgy to Lorraine and everyone else standing around us.

"Yes now" Barry demanded while Dynasty stayed quiet the whole time

"Okay, well… your father… is my cousin!"

Every child stood around me had there mouths hanging open in shock, the three Barry siblings didn't even say anything.

"So cuz how's the old man doing, and have you found a partner yet?" it was as if my private life was being spilled for everyone and anyone to hear

"Well firstly he is dead and secondly none of your business" I calmly but annoyingly said going towards Kacey, Barry and Dynasty to get them away from this psycho man.

**Loraine's P.O.V.**

This was a big shock Nikki is related to the Barry's. Well I never thought this would ever happen, Nikki then slowly and carefully walks over to the Barry siblings "Go to my office, I will be there In a minuet or two" she says without hesitation. The rest of the pupils start to walk away gossiping about what had just happened as the bell went to signal the start of lessons.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I walked into my office that I sheared with Nikki and was surprised to see the three Barry's in the same room "Why are you there in hear?" I asked hopping that they didn't kick off with me for asking, they were all looking at the floor which never happens. The office door opened and to my surprise it was Nikki I thought she would be with the PRU kids by know "how did you get that black eye?" I hadn't noticed it at first but when I did it looked to bad to ignore.

"Oh that, I will tell you later and I all ready have a feeling you know who is was" true I knew who it was but why

"Lorraine I'm guessing"

"Yes" she simply answered

"So why are these three in here then" I wanted an answer

"Well their dad was just outside and you can find the rest out in the staffroom or just ask Lorraine" she didn't seem pleased so I didn't press the matter any further.

Just as I was about to leave Lorraine came in and sat down at Nikki's desk while I walked over to my desk.

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

So our dad had just come to tell us he was on probation and then this all unravels along with his visit, great so now we find out that we are related to Miss Boston. He also told us that he was getting a divorce with mum.

**Barry's P.O.V.**

I couldn't deal with this having to be strong while mum and dad get a divorce, Kacey changing her name to Robbie and now finding out I'm related to Miss Boston.

**Dynasty's P.O.V.**

Divorce, related to Miss Boston, Barry and Robbie fighting, people thinking I was dumb. I have had enough of this I look up to meet with Barry's and Robbie's eyes and then nod to them to let them know that we are walking out of here as a family.

As we were about to walk out Robbie put a note on Mr Clarkson's desk saying that his named was legally changed.

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

"Nikki they need to go home"

"I now, do you want to tell them or should I?"

"You can tell them"

"Okay, you three can go home if you want" she says a little louder so that they can here her

"Er Miss we would go home but…" Kacey said a bit unsure weather or not she should say anything or not

"What is it Kacey?" I ask sympathetically

"It's not Kacey any more his name is Robbie" I here Tom say loudly so that we could all here what he said

"Okay then, Robbie what is it"

"Don't say anything" Barry stood up and hovered over him for a bit before sitting back down

"So you just want us to leave and go to a rundown building or something then Barry?" Dynasty doesn't seem to happy

"Could someone tell me what is going on" Nikki was trying to take control of this situation know

"Well mum and dad are getting a divorce" Robbie says quietly

"O, well then we will have to find you somewhere to stay then" I say trying to get things sorted as quickly as possible

"Well you could always try the school house!" Nikki pointed out

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

"Well you could always try the school house"

"Nik they haven't got any room left" Lorraine's soft voice whispers behind my ears

"Were will they go then" I ask really worried for there future outcome

"Well they can't stay with me this week, but they could stay with me next week" tom says trying his best to make the situation somewhat better

"Can't we just stay at yours since we are kind of blood related in all?" I am shocked for Barry to be asking this but it is a good suggestion

"Well if you did say at mine that would mean having Lorraine I mean Miss Donnegan around" I say a little nervous about what is going to happen

"You can stay with us on a few conditions, you are in at a certain time, you have all your homework done and you tidy up after your self's" I was surprised that Lorraine would back me up

"Okay, but please no kissing in front of me" Barry says calmer than I have seen him before

"Barry leave them be they are letting us stay with them" Dynasty says trying her best to get Barry to shut up

So was sorted. After that the three of them went to class, so after the school day we would be picking them up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

So it was settled we had the Barry's on our hands until further notice. As I walked out I could see Nikki sat on the car bonnet and the Barry's were looking bored stiff, then I realised that my car was not big enough for the five of us.

"Miss how are we meant to fit in that car" Barry pointed out

"I will have to take Nikki and then we can both bring are cars to get you three" I say sounding confident with my plan

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

I wasn't really listening I was just thinking about what will happen now that we have to look after the Barry's, so when I saw Zoey walking through the school gates I didn't really want to say anything.

"Miss, what are you staring to" Robbie says sounding concerned

"I have an idea, Donnegan's boobs" Barry blurted out

"No Barry" I pointed towards the school gates, then they all turned round and Robbie ran up to Zoey.

"ZOEY" Robbie shouted practically falling over thin air running over to her

**Robbie's P.O.V.**

"ZOEY" I shouted while running up to her, I missed her so much

"Kacey" was all she said and I remembered I hadn't told her yet

"Actually it's Robbie now" I was hoping she wouldn't be mad at my decision, and she wasn't

"Okay then Robbie" she said mischievously before our lips touched softly

I flushed crimson red as she did the same and then I turned around to see Barry wincing, while Dynasty looked pleased for me.

"Well then we best get you lot home before it gets dark" Lorraine said spoiling the moment

"Fine" I said complaining, but before I could go Zoey grabbed my hand

"What's happened? Why are you staying at Miss Donnegan's?"

"Oh that, well firstly I found out today Miss Boston is my second cousin and she is _with _Miss Donnegan, also mum and dad are getting a divorce that's why we are staying with them" I said trying not to over complicate things seeing as she has only just got back from visiting her family abroad.

"Wow never would have thought, you would be related to her, guessing it was a rough day, do you want to come back to mine tonight?"

"I can't, got some unpacking to do but I could ask if you can help me" I am hoping she will come so that we can have some time alone together.

"Okay then" she sounds happy enough so I ask

"Miss, can Zoey help me unpack my stuff" I say with my pouting face

"Right no more using the word 'Miss' I don't know who you are speaking to when you say it" Nikki says

"Nikki and Lorraine can Zoey help me, is that better?" I know it sounds a bit cheeky but she's the one who wants me to address them by there first names.

"Yes that's better and don't be cheeky" Nikki said firmly

"So can she come, PLEASE!" I can't believe I'm actually pleading with Nikki Boston

"Okay then" If she hadn't said that I would have gone to Zoey's with out permission

So then Lorraine went home with Nikki and came back with her car, myself Zoey and Barry went in Boston's truck while Dynasty went in the Ferrari with Donnegan.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

We were parked on the drive when I hared Charlie bark

"So you have a dog then?" Barry looked shocked at the fact I had a dog.

"Yes I do why?" I was unsure why he asked

"Didn't think you were a dog person" Okay it was a reasonable explanation for now.

"Yeah well there are a lot of things you don't know about me!"

"Why?" Robbie sounded intrigued to no more

"Because I don't tell people unless they ask, and many people don't ask so I don't tell" I gave them an honest answer

We got out of our cars and went inside to take a tour and unpack. Barry chose a room on the third floor at the back of the house over looking the garden. Dynasty's room was on the same floor at the opposite end and side of the corridor to Barry's at the front of the house. Robbie's was on the same floor as mine and Lorraine's at the end of the corridor next to the stairs.

After they had settled down it was already time for dinner. We ordered in Pizza, the door bell rang half way through dinner 'who could be ringing our door at 7:28pm' I was thinking to myself before opening the door.

It was a man with blonde hair and blue eye's, I had never seen him before in my life

"Hello, is Lorraine here?" how does this man know Lorraine

"Lorraine there's someone at the door asking for you" she came from the living room with a slice of pizza in her hand.

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

I sore Nikki holding the door open and I had a slice of pizza in my hand, then she walked up to me and bit into it

"Hey get your own greedy"

"I bet those Four have eaten the rest of it already" she says trying to get some more by placing her head on my shoulder and pouting at me

"Fine one more Bite" then she takes the biggest mouthful of it ever

"I said a bit not half the blooming thing"

"You now you love me" she says like a child trying to get away with it

I then open the door fully while Nikki goes back to the living room. My brother came to visit, but only when he needed money or some where to stay with me or my sister.

"Hey sis" he says trying to be all innocent like

"Hello Daniel, what do you want this time" cutting to the chase of why he turned up on my door step at nearly half seven.

"Well I just wanted to say hi to my new neighbour!" 'What' was all that was going through my head

"So you live next door?" wow I'm glad he's got his life back on track but why did he have to be next door

"Yeah, I was thinking about taking the open spot as new PE teacher at Waterloo Road as well"

"Okay, well bye and I will see you tomorrow for interviews" I was getting really cold standing there

"Bye then" he walked of back to his

I walked back to the living room where Robbie, Barry and Nikki were watching the football derby Liverpool v Everton, Liverpool scored and they all jumped up screaming I had never heard cats screaming but I'm guessing that is what is sound like. Zoey was sat there with her fingers plugged into her ears.

"Quiet like, trying to do an English essay over here" Dynasty says angrily

"Who was that then?" Nikki was questioning me obviously wondering why someone would ring this late

"My brother Daniel, he just came to say he lives next door and he is also applying for P.E department" I say walking up and sitting on top of her while she puts her arms around my waist.

"You have a brother and a sister then! Anybody else I should know about?" Nikki says out loud trying to make sense of what happened today

"Yes and there's no other family that I can think of right now, so do you have any siblings?" since we were on the topic of siblings I decided to enquire about her siblings if she had any

"Yes I do two brothers, two half brothers, one sister and three half sisters. Half siblings are younger then me ageing from 17 – 30 and full siblings all older than me aged 32, 35, 37." Gosh she must have had a lively house hold

"How come you have so many brothers and sisters?" Barry asked intrigued more about his family

"Well my father your great uncle slept around a lot" Nikki sounded so casual talking about her father

"Oh" was all Barry could manage

"Wait so why is your surname Boston and not Barry?" Robbie asked, now Dynasty was intrigued and stopped doing her essay

"Technically my mum and dad were not married and my dad was not around for the first year of my life so I was given Boston while he was serving time" She sounded like it was nothing

"Sounds like the classic Barry family" Barry said dryly

Everything went silent for a while until Zoey yawned, I forgot she was still here it was now 10:30pm

"You lot should be going to bed" the four teenagers looked wrecked

"Zoey you can stay for tonight and then we will take you home in the morning" I offered but she had already fallen asleep using Robbie as a cushion

"Yeah she might have to stay she's already fallen asleep on me" Pointing out the obvious

"Okay then of you go to bed and zoey can stay in the spear room, no bed jumping" I say looking directly at Robbie

"What? I am not going to swap beds half way through the night"

After that the four of them went to there own beds, myself and Nikki were in our room. I had my head resting on her chest listening to her heartbeat while we fell asleep in each others embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I woke up and it was only 5:17am so I got up to explore my surroundings and found my way to Robbie's room. He was fast asleep so I tapped him to wake up.

"Hey what are you doing in here?"

"I came to say good morning but it's only 5:17am" I say while shivering

"You cold"

"Yeah, and this place is huge" pointing out the obvious 'of course it would be huge it's Lorraine Donnegan's house'

"Come here" Robbie says patting on the other side of the double bed. So I run and jump on it like a little kid. We both fell asleep side by side. Cuddled together.

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm went of at 6:30am and it was another day at work filled with hormone ridden teenagers. I slammed my hand down on the alarm button and then sat facing the curtains brushing hair away from my face. I got to get dressed while Lorraine is still fast asleep after the alarm went off, and make my down stairs to be met by four groggy looking teenagers.

"Why are you lot up so early?"

"Well we get the bus so we have to be up early otherwise we get sent to the cooler for being late" Barry says tiredly

"Okay but you do know that you're going in the car unless you want to get the bus"

"No thanks, I'm going in the car" Robbie says as if getting the bus would kill you

"Right then if your going in the car get ready now and get out before Lorraine realises that I used the last of the shampoo"

"Yes ma'am!" Barry said saluting me

"What's with the salute Barry" Dynasty had no idea what he was doing

"I think I now the answer to that" Zoey said with hesitation "There was a letter with the Royal British Army logo on it"

"Correct" Barry said pointing to where the letter was, on the kitchen worktop

"Really, Fucking hell" I meant to say in my head but said out loud

All four teenagers just looked at me shocked as if I was a totally different person "Okay, well are we going or what" I say pushing the four of them out the door and towards the car while I have the letter in my hand and shove it into by bag as I get into the car and drive towards the school

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

I woke up to an empty house and when I went to get a shower to refresh myself there was no shampoo left "Thanks Nikki" I say in my head. I went down stairs and had breakfast, after that I got changed and headed for school.

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I got into school early this morning to sort out some of the sixth form work when I noticed a man in what looked like an army uniform I walked up to him

"Hello?" I said questioning why he was on the steps of Waterloo Road high school

"Hi, when does the school open?" He didn't sound like he was up for explaining why he was here so I just tell him what he wants to know

"It's open now, may I ask are you looking for someone"

"Yes as a matter of fact I'm looking for Nikki Boston do you now her!" he gave away what was my suspicion

"Yeah why?" I ask any way even though I know the answer to my own question

"Err… Well… Okay she has been asked to come back and lead one of our task force in an operation" there was the answer a little more detailed than I needed it to be but the extra information wouldn't harm anyone for now

"Oh! Well she should be here soon…, there here she comes" I say pointing to the car that is heading to wards us

**Nikki's P.O.V.**

On the car journey to the school the three Barry's start talking amongst them self's, but they are not speaking in English I didn't now they could speak Italian, although I should not be surprised there great uncle my father is Italian and half of there family is to.

"che cosa era che circa?" (What was that about?) Robbie was confused as to why I reacted so bad to getting the letter

"Non so chiedere lei il vostro auto" (I don't know ask her yourself) Barry spat, I knew he had opened the letter and would be disappointed at the outcome of the circumstance

"Chiusa e voi due probabilmente lei può capire, non dimenticare ogni uno che ha un Barry come un genitore è cresciuto con un sacco di persone che parlano italiano e tedesco, così entrambe le lingue si desidera parlare inglese, italiano o tedesco probabilmente lei può capire quello che stiamo dicendo." (Shut it you two she can probably understand you, don't forget every one who has a Barry as a parent is brought up with a lot of people who speak Italian and German so either language you want to speak English, Italian or German she can probably understand what we're saying.) Dynasty snaps at the two of them doing the last of her English essay

Zoey just sat there confused and startled staring at the Barry siblings

"va bene, va bene. Just please shut up and I will tell you when we get to school" I said having enough of the bickering (okay, okay)

"Okay someone tell me what just happened I have no idea what you lot where saying" Zoey finally said

"We were speaking Italian, Everyone who is Blood related to the Barry's is brought up speaking either German or Italian and learns the other as they grow up" I said trying to make everything clear

"Wait so your first language is Italian or German and not English?" Zoey was really confused as to why we are not brought up speaking English

"Yes, we are not brought up speaking English just encase we have to move somewhere else" Barry clears up this big mess

"So how could your mum understand you when you were little then?" Zoey wouldn't stop with the questions

"She didn't" Robbie decides to talk

"Is there anything else I need to know about the Barry's before something happens?"

"No" Barry says putting an end to the conversation

We are turning into the school gate and I can see Tom with my brother Matthew, Matt for short. We all get out of the car and Matt walks up to me and gives me a hug

"Hey, Matt why are you here"

"Hi, I'm here about you know!" he says not wanting to discuss it in front of these lot

"I never knew you had kids!" he says and I just laugh at him

"What's so funny?" he asks turning to wards Tom and back to me

"Well first these three are your second cousins" I says pointing towards Robbie, Dynasty and Barry still laughing "and Zoey isn't blood related in any way to you" I clarifies

"Oh!" was all Matt said before he blushed slightly from embarrassment

**Tom's P.O.V.**

So this person standing in front of me was Nikki's brother, I never knew she had any siblings.

"How come you never told me you had any siblings?" I wonder what her response will be

"You never asked so I never said" I just shrugged and let the whole thing drop because she was in fact right I never asked, and then I hear Nikki and her brother speaking a different language

"Does anyone know what they are saying" I ask the four teenagers hoping that they have some idea what is going on

"Well I don't know what they are saying but these three do!" Zoey said

"So what are they saying then… Barry, Dynasty, Robbie" the three of them had turned into zombie like figures

**Matt's P.O.V.**

"Così sono tu vieni indietro?" (So are you coming back?) I ask hopeful that she will say yes, although I'm not to sure weather she can understand me because I haven't spoken much Italian for a while.

"By the way those three of your cousins are fluent in both Italian and German so they can understand you" Nikki said which made me feel guilty to be asking so soon and in front of such young kids wait they are teenagers any way they stood there looking at me wide eyed as if they were about to kill

"Oh" I said again for he second time slightly embarrassed again

"Can we go inside and talk about this Please, and go through every thing properly before I make my decision" Nikki was really taken aback that she was needed by the army after what happened last time.

So we headed inside to the staff room, Tom said we would half an hour until someone might come in

**Lorraine's P.O.V.**

As soon as I got out of my car I headed for Nikki's and Tom's office, when I knocked on the door there was no response so I entered and no one was there, mind you school hours didn't start for another 35 minuets. So I went in search of Nikki and the kids.

I found Nikki, Tom, Dynasty, Barry, Robbie, Zoey and some person dressed in fatigues in the staffroom as I walked in. They all looked up to see who had come in.


End file.
